Greatest Treasure
by YamatosSenpai
Summary: A short and sweet one shot. Zoro and Luffy have an important anniversary coming up and Zoro is forced to consider the necessity of words. No twists, turns, just romantic reflection. For TheInkPeacock


"Mornin'," Luffy murmured with a stretch. He yawned, "Isn't it too early to get up?"

Zoro swung his legs over the side of Luffy's hammock. He pulled on his clothes, flashing Luffy a tired smile. He laced his boots quickly, expertly, "Sun's up."

"Awww…" Luffy complained, wiping his wet chin. He seemed to consider it for a bit before grinning widely, "Think Sanji's finished breakfast?"

Zoro looked over toward Sanji's empty hammock and inhaled deeply, "I don't smell anything yet."

"Awww…" Luffy whined, rubbing his lower stomach absently. "Then we should just go back to bed."

Zoro eyed Luffy thoughtfully, "What's up with you? Aren't you usually the chipper one in the morning?"

Luffy covered his eyes with his arm, sighing dramatically, "I'm still on Wano time."

"Is Wano time a thing?" Zoro asked with a laugh.

"Sure is," Luffy insisted, finally sitting up. "Hell, I don't even know what day it is…"

"It's the 22nd," Chopper informed them, climbing cautiously down from his bunk.

"Of what?" Luffy asked with a shrug.

Zoro snapped his head to the side, inspecting the calendar on the far wall. For a moment he panicked but he collected himself quickly. He ruffled his hand through Chopper's fur and leaned over Luffy, kissing him hurriedly, "I'm breaking my own records today."

Luffy smiled, "Have at it." He rolled onto his stomach, his arms and legs dangling off his hammock, "Chopper… Tell Sanji I need meat…"

Zoro jogged out of the dormitory and narrowly avoided colliding with Nami in the hall. She growled a warning, waving her toothbrush at him, "If you hit me I'm suing you for damages."

Zoro grunted in response, hurrying to the crow's nest. The sooner he finished his workout the sooner he could start thinking.

Anniversary.

It was such a formal word for what they had.

Did a vow of loyalty in a small boat years ago count as an anniversary?

Were promises made between two disorganized children, as they were at the time, the same thing?

Was their bond just as valid?

What was in a word? And did specific words mean much to two people who hardly ever put words to their feelings?

Zoro realized he was a mile off pace. He chastised himself and pushed harder. He had already missed the chance to get Luffy something at port. And he'd already missed the opportunity for breakfast in bed. Zoro kicked up his speed, his heels barely even touching the track of the treadmill.

It was obvious when Luffy was awake for the day. The Thousand Sunny really came alive, bursting at the seams. Luffy cackled and shouted, Usopp and Chopper joining in. Franky had no concept of an inside voice and Sanji was a total spazz a majority of the time. Much could be said of Zoro's appreciation for Robin and Jinbei; they were calm and collected, hardly a part of the Straw Hat zoo.

Zoro had much to think about. He hated that. Especially as he watched Luffy carrying on as normal. What even went on in that round, little head of his? Zoro huffed, waving his arm in gesture, "I'm overthinking." There was no reply. That's why the crow's nest was Zoro's refuge on the ship. No clingy furballs or manic chefs. No one to boss him around or remind him that he owes them money. But also no one to assuage his fears. If someone could give him an answer, this would all be so much easier.

Zoro considered Robin. She was a smart woman. She was worldly. And if she could put up with Franky the woman had to be a Saint. He might ask her and she'd have an answer and all this awkward thinking would be over. But Robin also had a masochistic streak. She'd press and pry and needle out information that Zoro just didn't want to admit. Robin would take no prisoner and Zoro didn't think he could handle that, not today, not with this.

The sun was setting fast. The sky was wild with color like someone had smeared paint across the horizon. It was beautiful but annoying as fuck. He'd wasted an entire day _thinking. _And he was no closer to his answer. But when the sun began to set was the perfect time to look out the front window of the crow's nest. No matter what kind of day they'd had, their Captain was sitting on the lion's head of the Sunny. His slender but muscled body was illuminated. He was bathed in color but wrapped in a dark silhouette.

Zoro considered it his pride as first mate (unofficial his ass) that he could perfectly decipher Luffy's back profile. The way his shoulders sloped suddenly, as if even his body had planned to be bigger, his red shirt blowing in the sea breeze. He'd turn his head toward the setting sun, never-minding the sea spray that misted his face. He'd stretch, and it would look so _damn_ satisfying that Zoro would find himself stretching too.

And watching Luffy settled Zoro's mind. He was still thinking but it wasn't so painfully difficult. So what if they were young, dumb and unprepared when they made their promise? So fucking what. They were still young, dumb, and unprepared. Life wasn't going to wait around for them to be ready. It was moving at a heartbreaking speed, ever forward.

Luffy turned and his eyes immediately caught Zoro's. Luffy smiled and waved and Zoro smiled back. It was easy, like this. Actions were easy. Words were hard. Luffy hardly ever looked behind him. He moved forward with determination. But then, on nights like this, he would turn around. He'd meet Zoro's gaze from afar. And he'd smile that wide, toothy grin. And everything Luffy wanted Zoro to know, Zoro knew.

"Alright you filthy animals, Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" Sanji yelled around his cigarette. He instantly adopted a honeyed sweet voice, "Ladies, your dinner is plated. And as for dessert, tonight we-"

That dartboard face. He should have been left to die on Whole Cake Island, in Zoro's completely unbiased opinion. Before Sanji joined the crew Zoro used to do the cooking. It wasn't great, he wouldn't lie, but it gave him something tangible to do for his captain. An act of service as Robin would say, sipping from a cup of coffee Franky had clumsily prepared. Stupid, stupid cook. There was nothing Luffy loved more than food.

Except there was, Zoro realized shyly.

Zoro wiped his face with his rough hands.

God! How could he embarrass himself without even opening his mouth?!

"Zoro," Franky rumbled loudly, bursting through the door.

"Fuck! What?!" Zoro growled, caught off guard.

"Sheesh, brother," Franky chastised, his brows furrowed. "Did I catch you wanking?"

"No. Absolutely not," Zoro said calmly, feeling the heat settling into his ears and cheeks. "What do you want?"

"Dinner's ready."

Dinner was delicious, as always. It was infuriating. The way Sanji moved around the kitchen, light on his feet, enjoying himself… It was like he was mocking Zoro. He knew he was the only one worthy to feed the future King of the Pirates. Fucking arrogant dick.

Zoro was lost in thought, busy fueling his rivalry with Sanji all on his own, when the room burst into laughter. Zoro hadn't been listening to any of it but when he heard Luffy's infectious laugh he broke into a wide grin. Luffy met his gaze and Zoro was flashed his very own smile, the one _just_ for him.

Jinbei slapped his heavy hand across Zoro's back and chortled good-naturedly, "Ah, at least he can laugh at himself." Zoro scowled. Fucking Sanji. He bet he was the one who said something. Too bad he hadn't been listening.

"Fucking shitty cook," Zoro cursed.

"What the hell did I do?" Sanji snapped, his cigarette bouncing against his lips.

_Damn_, Zoro thought, _guessed wrong. Oh well, changes nothing._

And just as chaotically as it began, dinner ended. Brook sat drinking tea and telling Chopper and Nami tales of his youth. It was Nami's turn to do the dishes, so naturally, Usopp was the one actually doing the dishes. Robin went off _to read_, leaving her unfinished book in her chair. Franky followed right after, claiming that he needed to sort through the barrels of cola. Sanji stood like a sentinel, micromanaging Usopp's dish washing capabilities. Jinbei was staring silently at the fish in the tank, as if entranced.

"Hey, Zoro," Luffy chirped.

"Hey, Luffy."

Luffy rose from his chair, silent when he wanted to be. He walked toward the door, his thin hand wrapping around the jamb. He leaned forward and smiled, his clavicles rather visible through his slim chest. And Zoro was beside him in an instant. They walked side by side out onto the deck of the Sunny.

"It's kinda cold," Luffy noted, wrapping his arms around his chest.

Zoro shrugged, "I'm not cold."

"Swordsmen don't feel the cold," Luffy teased, his voice deep and slow.

"Yeah, something like that," Zoro accepted with a laugh.

"Well I'm just a rubber man," Luffy said impishly, "We feel all sorts of things."

"Oh, okay, Mr. Bulletproof…" Zoro quipped, shaking his head.

"Do you know what's special about today?" Luffy asked, leaning over the railing. He smiled downward, his face toward the sea. The moonlight and starlight was bright, enough that Zoro could see Luffy's eyes watching him closely.

"Yeah, I do," Zoro admitted. God how his heart pounded in his chest. "I didn't know if you knew."

Luffy nodded wordlessly. He turned around, his fingers brushing the rim of his straw hat. He plucked his hat from his head and placed it on Zoro. Zoro reached up unsurely, his hand touching Luffy's briefly. He felt the worn straw beneath his fingers, felt Luffy's warm breath against his neck.

"What kind of pirate would I be," Luffy drawled, his fingers weaving through Zoro's, "If I couldn't recognize my greatest treasure?"

Zoro's throat constricted and he felt his face flush with heat and color. He nodded, unable to speak aloud all the jumbled thoughts inside his head. Finally he reached up and placed the straw hat back on Luffy's head. "It looks better on you."

"You know you're more than a swordsman to me, right?" Luffy asked seriously. His dark eyes seemed to glimmer.

Zoro cleared his throat. Words were so damn difficult. So he nodded and grunted, "Uh huh."

Luffy laughed softly, rocking back and forth against the railing of the ship. He stared out at the sea for a long while before turning back to Zoro. "As long as I have you..." But Luffy didn't finish the thought. He took Zoro's hand in his and squeezed it affectionately.

"You'll be King of the Pirates?" Zoro finished for him, grinning.

"Nah, Zoro. As long as I have you, I'll be alright."

"I-" But Zoro couldn't think of a thing to say. Zoro shook his head in frustration, "Shit."

Luffy snickered and then shrugged, "I know. Me too."

Zoro cracked his knuckles, looking everywhere but at his captain, "Luffy,…"

"Zoro."

Zoro spoke quietly, his voice almost lost to the rush of the sea below, "Happy anniversary."

Luffy grinned from ear to ear. He placed his lips against Zoro's hand. "It'd be nice if I had something for you," Luffy reasoned, scratching his belly absently. "But we were wiped out pretty good after Wano, huh?"

Zoro looked around the ship and nodded. "Not to mention Whole Cake Island and the Sweet Generals before that."

"The Grand Line is rough," Luffy sighed, shaking his head. Luffy croaked out a groan before laughing. He closed his eyes, swinging on the railing freely. "What would I even get you anyway?"

Zoro considered the question before replying, "Nothing. I have everything I want."

"The Sunny, our crew, and adventure," Luffy noted, "So long as you're with me, I'm good."

"Can't handle much more of you talking like that," Zoro groaned. "It's embarrassing."

"Sorry. Sorry." Luffy slapped his hand against Zoro's shoulder.

"Nah, I'm sorry," Zoro sighed, scratching the back of his neck shyly.

Luffy blew into his hands, rubbing them together for warmth. He looked up at Zoro with large, round eyes. He stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips against Zoro's. The kiss was warm and comfortable, unhurried. And then Luffy was smiling again, "Come on, World's Greatest Swordsman. Come and warm my bed."

Zoro nodded, smirking, "Aye, Aye, Captain." He took a step forward, catching Luffy's hand in his, "But you know, what kind of pirate would I be if I needed a bed?"


End file.
